Dream Girl
by Luckyladybird
Summary: When Cedric is about to enter his 6th year he doesn’t just have the Triwizard tournament to worry about, he keeps having vivid dreams about a young girl. But what will happen when the girl doesn’t seem to be quite the dream he thought it was.


Just before the start of his O. exams Cedric Diggory had strange dreams. He dreamed of a girl with light brown hair that cascaded down her back in waves, and deep honey colored eyes that bore into his memory during many a dream.

At first he put it down to the stress of the exams, but the dreams continued for weeks after the exams were over. In the dreams him and the dream girl would always be sat around Hogwarts or Hogsmeade and there were never anything wrong with either of the locations. Everything was always in perfect detail; Cedric always thought this was very strange. Usually in dreams things are changed or things are different, strange. But never in these dreams.

During one dream Cedric asked his dream friend why they were always either in Hogwarts or Hogsmeade and her answer was "Because I'll probably never get to see them myself."

And before Cedric could ask her what she meant she had ran into dream Honeydukes, then reappearing moments later giggling her arms full of dream chocolate and big dream lollipops.

Another strange things was he could always remember exactly what happen, it was like the memory was pushed right at the very front of his mind, engraved into the surface so he couldn't forget any of it.

XXX

During his last week of the summer holidays Cedric didn't see the girl in his dreams, but he did hear her.

"Cedric" she would whisper, this was usually always how a dream started.

"Yes" Cedric whispered back

"What day is it?" She whispered again.

"Tuesday" Cedric replied confused, strange start to a dream.

"Thank you" her voice replied happily as it slowly faded away.

After this Cedric didn't dream about the girl for the whole week, he slept dreamlessly for the week.

On the last night before the return to Hogwarts Cedric thought he wouldn't dream about his dream friend any more, he thought it had just been something to distract himself while he waited for his O.W.L results, however that night as he slept he heard the soft voice that always called into the dreams.

"Cedric," she the voice whispered.

The room was dark, no light shone through any windows; there were no glowing lamps or candles. Just black.

Cedric reached into his pocket to grab his wand but the voice stopped him.

"No, you mustn't look at me," the voice sounded sad, pained.

"Why not? I've seen you lots of time" Cedric replied his confusion echoed off invisible walls.

"Because it'll make you sad" the voice said whispered again.

"I don't mind" Cedric replied in the same whispered tone.

"Are you sure?" The voice asked sounding hesitant.

Cedric nodded, "Yeah."

"Ok then."

Suddenly the room was flooded with light a before him stood the mysterious girl of his dreams, but she was different. Her hair was matted and dirty, hey eyes empty and hollow. Blood seeped from her lip, nose and from a large gash at the top of her head. He could see the parts of exposed skin that the cotton night didn't hide that almost every part of her skin and gashes of large purple spots.

"I only wanted to see you," her voice echoed sadly as she was pulled away as if she was attached to several wires. Almost like a puppet.

XXX

Cedric awoke with a start to find that it was already quite light out, her could hear that his parents were already awake and moving around doing their daily morning routine. He kicked off his sheets, stretched and climbed out of bed.

It was good he'd got up early this morning; it meant he could check he hadn't forgotten to pack anything. Today was the 1st September. The day he started his 6th Year at Hogwarts.

The few hours he had before the train left passed quite quickly, as soon as he was positive there was nothing left that he would need.

"We'd better get a move on Ced, we'll miss the train if we're not careful" Cedric father said as he poked his head around Cedric's door.

"Ok I'm all done any way," he said indicating to his readily packed trunk.

"Good Good," Mr Diggory said as he flicked out his wand and levitated Cedric's trunk downstairs.

"Thanks Dad" Cedric said as a picked up the cage that held his large Tawny Owl and followed his Dad out of his room and down to the fire place.

Cedric reached into the pot above the fireplace grabbed a handful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace, "Kings Cross Station" he said clearly and threw the powder into the fireplace. He was engulfed in the warm emerald green flames, and suddenly landed in a fireplace just outside Kings Cross Station; it had a few charms on it so Muggles wouldn't notice it. He quickly stepped out of the grate just as his mother came shooting through, and then as soon as she stepped out his father also came through.

"Lets get a trolley then," Mr Diggory lead the family to where the trolleys were and piled Cedric's belongings onto it. Cedric then pushed his trolley towards Platform 9 ¾.

"Ready Cedric?" His mother's kindly voice asked, Cedric nodded and pushed his trolley into the barrier that separated the muggle and magical world. On the other side Cedric was greeted by the Scarlet Steam engine that became a familiar sight for the past 6 years.

No sooner than he had crossed over the barrier he was greeted by a rush of people.

"Ced!"

"Cedric!"

"How was your holiday?"

"Did you go to the World cup?"

"Hey guys," he said as the a crowd began to form, suddenly the whistle for the train blew and Cedric quickly said goodbye to his mum and dad as he rushed on the train. Then just as he was about to board the train something familiar caught his eye, standing on the platform was the girl.

She was waving to all the people on the train but no one seamed to notice her, men, women and children all walked past without batting an eyelid. Then she noticed Cedric and waved at him her face broke into a wide grin, if she her face wasn't obscured by the cuts and bruises she would have looked very pretty. Then just as soon as he had seen her she was gone.

"Come on Cedric, you'll miss the train."

"Yeah sorry" he said as he boarded the train.


End file.
